


Nico's Halloween

by eating_soap



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, I suck at tags, M/M, Will and Neeks finally, Will is hot, annabeth is concerned, as you can tell I'm a redditor, athena cabin wins, calcium, campers are helpful, crossposted on FFN (its-prongsie), doot doot, except im not a man, its spooktober, miranda is a good cousin, nico is stressed, no beta we die like men, percy is aquaman ofc, shhh it'll be ok neeks, we all love neeks, will add more tags, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_soap/pseuds/eating_soap
Summary: OR Nico plans a Halloween party. two-shot. Crossposted on FFN (its-prongsie). Solangeloily neeks <3333
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Annabeth Chase (kinda), Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Miranda Gardiner, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace (Mentioned) - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**It's spooktober! I'm writing this on 10/2/20 so no ToN details/spoilers. Sorry if I get things wrong, Tower of Nero hasn't came out yet. Also, I'm a huge Halloween freak so I'm so bummed that COVID-19 isn't gonna let us trick or treat :( I'm gonna try to make this my best fic yet! My favorite Halloween song is Monster Mash, what's yours? Thank you to the readers and have a spooky halloween!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Music played in the background of Camp Half-Blood. To be specific, it was This is Halloween. Yup, it was the day before Halloween, or Hallow's Eve, at everyone's favorite (or second favorite) safe haven for demigods and the Hades cabin (aka only Nico) had the idea of a Halloween party. Chiron liked it, so it turned into a camp-wide celebration, planned by the son of Hades himself, Nico di Angelo.

"Di Angelo!" Miranda Gardiner called from cooking spaghetti bolognese that was supposed to be like guts but for the main dish at the party tomorrow. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was getting stressed. So stressed that he thought could die on the spot from stress. The biggest thing he'd organized before this was were he'd take his friends for McDonalds, or a McParty, as he liked to call it. But now, now he was supposed to organize a Halloween party for at least 75 hyperactive demigods! He thought he'd never get out of the kitchens, where Miranda and him were cooking in preparation for tomorrow.

"Miranda?" Nico replied. _Something's wrong! This cannot be happening!_ was the only thing going through his head. Everything had to be perfect on the one day Hades kids could be their selves! No one would judge him and if Nico messed this one chance up, he'd never forgive himself.

"Can you grab some tomatoes from my cabin? I need more for that sauce," Miranda told Nico. _Phew._ Nico thought while sighing in relief. Not that big of a deal, he'd just run over and pick up some tomatoes.

"Sure," Nico nodded and rushed to get the tomatoes. Nico saw the silvery cabin of Artemis while he was running and wished Thalia, daughter of Zeus, was here. She was a hunter of Artemis and from her time at camp, understood what it was like to be excluded. Suddenly Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, jumped in front of him suddenly and Nico's muscle memory made his hand grip his sword.

"Nico! I was looking for you! We are having a costume and a cabin decoration competitions?" She asked. Nico relaxed. It was just her. He had hired Annabeth to plan the games and competition because she was the Official Architect of Olympus and the most organized person at camp. (Not because he used to have a crush on Annabeth's boyfriend.) Annabeth's stormy gray eyes bored into Nico's own onyx brown ones. His eyes were swimming and he nodded to confirm the activities.

"You should lie down, Nico," Annabeth advised him, noticing his unwell state, "You don't look too well." Nico shook his head to say _n_ _ope, no stress here._

"Bye, Annabeth." Nico continued his walk to the Demeter cabin. He observed the outside. A couple zombies were staring into Nico's eyes and haybales and pumpkins were piled up. Nico admits, it's a _pretty_ good exterior for the cabin of the goddess of the harvest. Maybe not enough to win the prize, as it was more fall-themed then Halloween but still pretty amazing. When he got to the inside, he was alone, and the decorations mostly cut off. Sure, there were a cheesy signs about how they were going to eat your brains and toxic waste warnings, but that was pretty much it. He saw a bag of juicy tomatoes sitting on a cutting board shaped like Texas and grabbed it. Nico didn't want curious people questioning him why he was in Cabin 4. _What to do?_ He asked himself. Shadow travel was the obvious choice, so that's what he did. Nico appeared in the kitchen in a shadow, _d_ _espite what that hot- no... annoying son of Apollo said._ Nico thought, his cheek coloring when I thought that Will Solace was hot, which wasn't exactly a lie. Girls flocked to him, not quite as much as Percy or Jason, but they still thing. The weird thing was that he never seemed to like them back. In fact, Will seemed to stare at Nico... before Nico could dwell on this, he was met with a stern Miranda.

"What took you so long?" She scolded.

"Annabeth had to confirm something," Nico replied absentmindedly, his mind on Will and all the tasks he had to finish, "told me to nap or something..." Normally, he wouldn't tell Miranda that, but he was distracted, okay?

"She's right. You need to rest." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Nico new Miranda and Annabeth were right. He would never finish everything if he was too tired, much less be in a good mood for tomorrow. _And_ a nap _did_ sound nice. Nico wondered what Will would say then instantly shook his head. Why did he care what Will thought? He never cared what anyone thought before this, besides maybe Percy, but he only cared because Nico had a crush on Percy... wait...

"N-no!" Nico stuttered after his mind cleared of all thoughts of Will Solace and went back to all the preparations needed to be done by the end of the day.

"Nico, you go take a nap right now or I'll drag you to the infirmary myself!" Miranda demanded.

_Will will be there._ His brain said

_I need to do finish everything!_ The other part of his brain said.

_But Will is hot!_

_No, he's not!_

_And you need to rest!_

_I can just go to the Hades cabin._

Apparently, while Nico's brain was arguing with itself and giving him a headache, Miranda saw that Nico didn't answer so she grabbed his the collar of his shirt. Nicoalmost jumped out of his skin.

_Ahhhh!_ Both sides of his head said in sync.

_She's gonna kidnap me!_ Nico tried to shadow travel away from Miranda but the headache his brain gave itself throbbed like Hephaestus was hammering on his head.

"Ok, ok! I'll go to the Hades cabin!" Nico said, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"I'm gonna bring you there, then okay?" Miranda said more gently. Nico made a noise of agreement. He doubted he could get there by himself, anyways.

Clutching to Miranda like she was his lifeline, they walked to cabin 13. It was decorated with all sorts of things: skeletons, bats, werewolves were dancing around the dark cabin. Fake headstones lied in front. Real looking ghosts floated and magma bubbled. Spiders jumped at all sorts of people. It got screams out of everyone, mostly the Athena cabin, though. If they could participate in the contest, cabin 13 would win by far. However, Nico was going to be judging the contest and people said it was unfair if they could participate because it was like Halloween every day for children of Hades. Miranda gently lowered Nico onto his coffin-bed and he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Nico woke up from vivid dreams about the party going horribly wrong and... Will Solace? No, it was probably just Apollo doing something stupid. Yes, that had to be it. Nico rubbed his eyes to find he was alone in his cabin. _What did I expect? I'm the only Hades kid and Hazel is at Camp Jupiter._ He thought to himself. Maybe he hoped Will would be here. Nico grit his teeth. Why did he keep thinking about Solace? Nico took his mind off the son of Apollo and though about himself. He was feeling pretty good, ready to take on the world. Again. What time was it? Nico checked the clock. 2:32. He'd slept for a good couple hours. Wait. _Couple hours?_ _I need to finish the preparations!_

Nico rushed outside. The sun was covered by some clouds, but great weather at camp, as usual. He saw Percy laughing with Jason and Leo doing something with fire... and Will Solace was practicing archery. His biceps were so... Nico turned away with hot cheeks and went to the kitchens. Empty. So the food was done, that was good. He went back outside. It looked pretty spooky. Some small games like pin the mustache on skeleton Justin Bieber was put up (that was Percy's idea, of course.) He could see into the training arena, where the dummies that Clarisse was slashing were dressed up as skeletons and zombies. He scanned the whole camp. _Everything is done for today!_ Nico thought.

Nico felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned warily. His eyes were met with a pair of grass-green ones. Miranda.

"What happened?" Nico asked gesturing to the camp.

"Well, we noticed how stressed you were, so we're letting you relax until Halloween! Everyone chipped! Even the Ares cabin!" Miranda exclaimed like she was still wowed that the war god's children wanted to help. Nico got that weird feeling in his throat that no one can describe.

"Everyone?" Nico felt a surge of love to the other demigods. Miranda smiled and nodded. She was not prepared for Nico basically tackling her in a hug. She patted his back, not awkwardly, but lovingly. Nico tried to remember the last time he hugged anyone. _Hazel once._ He remembered. _Then B-Bianca._ He thought sadly, and he had to remind himself that there was nothing he could do to get her back. _She's living another life._

"Why?" Nico demanded.

"Well, if the gods aren't gonna help us, then we should help each other." Miranda said, looking at Nico weirdly after he pulled back from the hug. Nico nodded and smiled wide.

"Thank you so much." He whispered.

"Will helped the most." Miranda winked cryptically and walked away. Nico was frozen. _Why would will help the most? I hardly know him..._

Nico caught Will's eyes across camp and the latter winked at the former. Nico turned away with blushing cheeks for the third time one Hallow's Eve.

* * *

The horn signaling dinner blew. Nico didn't know what kind of horn it was - probably something from the sea. He'd have to ask Percy. Nico thought that 2:40 to 7:30 would be just preparing for the party, but thanks to his wonderful cousin and the other campers, he'd been practicing sword-fighting, went to the stables (he didn't ride them because they serve Poseidon and fly into Zeus's domain), and played a little bit of Mario on Percy's 3DS (thank you, Jason, for introducing Nico to Mario and the internet.)

Nico plopped himself down onto a bench at the Hades table and grabbed some pizza and grapes.

"7up" He commanded the cup. The 7up reminded him of the 1940s and was his favorite drink of all time. Nico walked over to the flaming hot place where they sacrificed food to the gods **(A/N what do they call it again?)**

"Hestia," He bowed his head to the fire while putting some grapes into it. Normally, he'd sacrifice to Hades. But he's grateful that the campers helped him and Hestia was the goddess of family.

After all was settled down, Chiron galloped up to the podium.

"Before we eat, lets say thank you to Nico for his tireless work for the party tomorrow!" He announced. Whistling and cheers came from the croud as Nico looked down. Why would they cheer for a child of Hades? They never welcomed him before he showed up with an army of the dead in the battle of Manhattan. Why should they respect him for organizing a stupid Halloween party? Chiron smiled warmly, you could see the wrinkle lines. "Yes, yes, thank you Nico!" Percy leaned over and patted Nico on the back, which made him blush more. "Dig in!" Chiron told the camp.

* * *

"And up the gods went!" The camp finished their song at the roaring, gold and red, campfire. People were laughing and joking, something Nico had never been a part of. Now, he sat next to Jason Grace, Roman child of Jupiter. Nico didn't love Jason but didn't hate him, either. Somewhere in the middle. Mostly because Nico had heard that Jason didn't want to save him from Otus and Ephialtes. Jason had also been the first person that Nico had came out to, but that was Cupid's fault. Nico trusted Jason.

"Marshmallow?" Jason offered to Nico, holding up a bag of jumbo marshmallows and a stick to toast it with. Nico took them. "So, how's the planning going?" Jason asked.

"Good. I have you guys to thank, though." Nico said, feeling resigned.

"No problem. You needed sleep." Nico sighed.

"Have you gotten your costume yet?" Nico asked.

"Sure have!"

"What is it?" Nico pressed.

"Can't tell you. You'll see tomorrow, Neeks."

"Oh shut up." Nico grumbled. Jason grinned and patted Nico's head, despite Nico glaring at him. And Will started playing the next song, winking at Nico. Nico was grateful of the fire covering his blush and stopped looking at Will to glare at Jason's teasing.

"The twins of Leto..."

* * *

_It's been a pretty good day._ Nico thought, pulling pitch-black sheets over him and switching off the lights.

* * *

**Yup, that's it for today. I'm planning on making this a two-shot so keep an eye out for part 2 soon! I hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: The party.

**Hello, readers! Tomorrow, Tower of Nero comes out. Thanks to my** **_oh so lovely_ ** **friend, I know some kinda minor spoilers. I will never forgive you. Anyways, let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Also some Thor: Rangnarok spoilers.**

**Warning: language (sorry) and some discussion of sexuality (I know may people have no problem with this, but some do)**

* * *

Nico ran. Ran from the lunch room. Ran to cabin 13.

"Nico?" Someone called after him, Nico didn't bother to look to see what it was. The son of Hades could hear pounding of footsteps rushing after him, but he turned around and locked the door. _Click._

 _Why did I run?_ Nico thought to himself. _I made a fool of myself, as normal._

"Nico!" A soft voice called from the outside of the cabin. Nico's blood ran cold. Will Solace, son of Apollo, sat behind the door. Nico didn't answer. Will pounded on the door. _Thump thump thump._ Solace wouldn't stop!

After about ten minutes, Nico had enough, "What do you want?" He snapped from his position on his coffin-bed.

Will went silent for a moment then asked, "What's wrong, Nico?" Nico almost melted when Will said his name like that-with worry and concern, but he didn't let that make him open up.

"Nothing. Go away."

"Nico, you have to come out," Will pleaded. Nico shook his head even though Will couldn't see it.

"What about the party, Nico? You planned that out, you can't miss it." Will was, of course, referring to the Halloween party that had stressed Nico out for weeks. Nico almost forgot about the Halloween party and that it's planned for today, Halloween. _Shit._

"Uh- I just won't go!" Nico bluffed.

"Alright, I'm coming in there." Nico blinked at this statement. _The door is locked..._ He thought. Suddenly, there was a noise by the window. The black-stained glass slipped open to reveal a sun-kissed boy with blonde hair and eyes bright like the sun. Nico stood up and backed up against the wall.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Will interrogated. When Nico didn't answer, he added, "Did I do something?" He looked down at himself. Nico opened his mouth to lie-

"My dad's the god of truth," Will deadpanned, "I know when you're lying." Nico clenched his jaw in frustration.

"It's... nothing." Nico managed to get out. Will rolled his eyes, not believing a word.

"Nico..." Will trailed off, giving him a look like _tell the truth._

"What, mother?" Nico emphasized the word mother. Will glared at Nico and got close to him.

"Tell me what's wrong," Will breathed into Nico's ear. Nico turned scarlet and tried to push Will away, but it was like his feet had grown roots into the ground like a tree.

"Get away!" Nico warned. Will shook his head in defiance.

"Tell me. Then I'll move." Nico gave a cold glare in Will's direction. _Here it goes._ Nico thought to himself.

"Soikindoflikeyouoknowgetaway." Nico said in one breath.

"What?" Great, Will hadn't even heard.

"You heard me. Get out. Now." Nico glared, pointing at the black door.

"I didn't even hear what you said!" Will complained. Nico stomped to the door and threw it open.

* * *

It was now 4:50, just ten minutes 'till the start of the party. Everyone was gathered in the omega shape of the cabins. Everyone was in their costumes, from carrots (Katie Gardner) to Shrek. (Connor Stoll) Nico himself was dressed as a vampire with long, white fangs and a velvet and black robe. Across the camp, Nico could see Jason dressed as superman, with the hair curled into an 'S' and everything. Next to him, sat Percy, who would be going as Aquaman. He couldn't deny that both of them looked amazing. Jason initially wanted Nico to be Batman but after Nico's constant refusal (he'd always had liked Marvel more than DC, and many people agreed), he gave up. Will was dressed up as Thor. Not fat Thor from 'Infinity war' but hot Thor from 'Thor: Ragnarok'. Nico assumed that it was before Mjolnir got destroyed, because he was swinging a iron-looking square hammer with crackling lightning coming off of it. Jason must have added that little touch.

Nico looked at his watch. 5:01. He shadowed traveled on top of the Zeus cabin, ignoring the glare Will Solace was giving him. His throat was dry, reminded of the... situation... that they had earlier that day. Everyone's attention was on him. _I'm gonna fuck this up._ Nico thought to himself. He looked down to the other campers. _Kind of like the gods looking down on me and laughing at my failure._ Nico thought. The sky rumbled angrily - so he supposed that the gods were, in fact, laughing at him right now.

"So... thank you?" Nico started uncertainly. Nico thought his heart would beat right out of his chest from the embarrassment and nerves. Miranda Gardiner gave him a thumbs-up from her tree costume. It encouraged him and he said stronger, "Thank you for uh- coming. We will start shortly." Nico half-glanced at Will, who was giving Nico his full attention. Nico had two options: shadow-traveling to the Hades cabin and spending the rest of the day buried under his sheets or keep talking. The former was more appealing, but he persevered. Nico listed out the activities nervously. "Apple bobbing..." He trailed off. "Uh, so, thanks." He disappeared into the shadow. Nico knew he didn't do a good job- he doubted any Hades kid was good at public speaking.

His watch said 5:12. _Way to waste ten minutes._ Nico thought to himself. Jason came up to him and beamed.

"Nice job, Nico!" He exclaimed proudly at patted his back. Jason then headed off to Piper McLean, his girlfriend.

After about an hour of watching people goof off, Percy dragged Nico off.

"What?" Nico demanded.

"Come socialize! You deserve it!" Nico gulped as he saw the group of people. He was mostly friends with them, it was Annabeth Chase (dressed as Captain Marvel), Jason Grace (dressed as Superman), Piper McLean (dressed as Black Widow), Leo Valdez (dressed as Iron Man), Travis and Conner Stoll (dressed as Donkey (Travis) and Shrek (Conner)), and... Will Solace (dressed as Thor).

"Hi, Nico." Piper greeted. Nico said Hello to everyone, avoiding Will's gaze.

For the next couple minutes, everyone was joking around. Travis and Conner had gone to try to apple bob. Nico wasn't really _listening_ to the conversation. _I should try._ He supposed.

"...This is Bi Phobia!" Piper complained jokingly.

"I'm Bi, Piper! So is Percy! Jason is Pan! Will is gay!" Annabeth argued, "Camp Half-Blood is literally _all_ LGBTQ+!" Nico's head snapped up.

"You're gay?" He interrupted Piper, who was going to reply. He had forgotten all about what happened in cabin 13. Nico could feel Percy's _(he's not my_ _type_!) stare and Piper's and Leo's smirks.

"Yeah." Will cocked his head, "Are you?" Before Nico could answer, Leo burst out laughing. Piper and Jason exchanged a look and glared at Leo. Nico was going to answer _again,_ but Chiron galloped up to the hill.

"We will now begin the cabin decoration contest!" He announced. Nico silently cursed Chiron, "Nico is judging, and cabin 13 is out of the running! Cabin 1 will be going first."

After Chiron gave the rest of the rules (Nico would rate the cabins from 1-10 and the highest score would win. If there was a tie, the head counselors of each cabin would do a challenge.) and gave Nico his clipboard to write down the scores, Jason led Nico to his cabin. It's big lightning bot was covered in fake-spiderwebs and there were a couple zombie hands poking out of the ground. Nothing to drastic. Nico wrote down a small 'three' and said bye to Jason.

Nico's eyebrows rose when he saw the Poseidon cabin. It had bloody mermen and mermaids with tridents with... what was that? Raw beef? Forked onto it. They had red eyes and evil grins on their face. Percy grinned when he saw Nico's expression of surprise, that he apparently mistook for awe, and said,

"Isn't it great?" Nico nodded mutely and marked a 'six.' He would have given it a better score if it were not just blood-thirsty merpeople.

 _Next cabin!_ Nico thought. He'd already saw the Demeter cabin, but it couldn't hurt to look again. Not much had changed since yesterday, there were still mainly plants such as pumpkins and haybales. They seemed to have added two zombies and a vampire statue. _Five._ He thought. It needed more Halloween, as it was more 'autumn.' However, Katie (the counselor) seemed very proud of it.

Nico was kind of looking foreword to the Ares cabin. They were known as the bloody ones here at camp. _May need to take points off._ Nico thought, thinking about when Clarisse threatened him to give Ares a good score. Surprisingly, the Ares cabin didn't change much. It was still very bloody and there were vampires that were smeared with blood. Nico put a 'seven' for the sheer amount of blood.

Cabin 6 was Annabeth's cabin. It was... good. Nico knew how competitive the Athena cabin could get, possibly more than the Nike kids. There were werewolves with beady red eyes and ripped lumberjack clothes and beautifully carved pumpkins of witches and evil faces. Speaking of witches, he saw a witch statue with a picture of Hera/Juno on her face. Nico snorted and gave the Athena cabin a 'nine.'

The tour of the Apollo cabin was awkward to say the least. Nico was still stuck on his thoughts of Will and Will was staring at him.

"I like you too." Will told Nico abruptly.

"Wh-what?" Nico stuttered after snapping out of his shock.

"You said you liked me," Will said hesitantly, "In your cabin." _Oh. OH._ When Nico didn't answer, Will asked him a question that would change his life, "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Nico was freaking out _ofodfaodjfoasjfsad;fjas;od281ujfasidfj0q38ud_ was his general thought. After many shocked moments, Nico nodded. Will looked ready to party right then and there. He accidently hit Nico with his Mjolnir replica. Nico winced from the shock of the lightning.

"Sorry!" Will rushed to help Nico, who put his hand up. "I'm fine." Will didn't want to believe that, being a doctor, but he nodded. Nico went back outside and surveyed the cabin. It had a toxic waste sign on it and a painting of a toxic waste barrel at the front and there was a Halloween soundtrack playing. The worst cabin yet. 'Three' was the score.

Nico didn't want to move on to cabin 9, but he had too. Leo had done a pretty good job, having mechanical spiders and clowns that talked when you got near it. (It looked suspiciously like the clowns at Spirit of Halloween, Nico noted.) Hephaestus got a 'seven and three-quarters.'

Aphrodite. Dear gods, Aphrodite. It was covered in creepy dolls and _Annabelle_ merchandise. Nico wanted to run just looking at it. Piper obviously saw the expression on his face and tried to apologize. Nico shook his head and gave her a wary grin.

"It's a good decor." He assured Piper and gave cabin ten a 'eight.'

When Nico walked into the Hermes cabin, he knew he was in for a tough tour. There were feathers dumped onto his head, some kind of 'hilarious' joke. It didn't even have any decorations! Nico gave it an automatic 'one'.

Pollux somehow managed to make the wine barrels in Cabin 12 look lime-green, like toxic waste. It did look good, and there was a HUGE zombie-skeleton outside, so Dionysus got a well-earned 'seven and a half.'

Cabin 14 could have at least _tried._ It looked exactly the same, ranbow-ish and had a endless supply of skittles. The skittles technically counted as a candy, which was Halloween-related, so it scored a 'two'

Nico assumed that Clovis and his Hypnos-comrades had somehow managed to get out of bed to put of decor and not bribe another camper to do it. It had a sloppily put up rabid dog and skeleton, but it still got a 'four' because Nico suspected that's the most they could do without falling asleep, and he valued effort.

By the time he reached Nemesis, he could see that the only cabin that tried was Hecate, so he gave them all 'two' (besides Nike, who he gave a six) and skipped to cabin 20. It had self-stirring cauldrons like from _Harry Potter_ and ugly pigs who Nico thought looks eerily like Sherman Yang from Ares. He gave Hecate a solid 'five' and returned to Chiron.

"Thank you to Nico di Angelo for judging the contest!" He said, "The scores are... a 3 for Zeus, a 6 for Poseidon..." Chiron continued on until the very last cabin. Many people were glaring at Nico for giving them low scores. "Athena gets first place! Aphrodite gets second place! And Hephaestus gets third!" Chiron announced, met with many groans and few cheers. "On other note, Percy will be judging the costume contest in about two hours, after exchanging candy, then lights out!" More groans. _Wait, people like this?_ Nico thought in surprise. Maybe his work did pay off!

* * *

**I just can't write more today. This is already over 2,000 words and I gotta start my schoolwork.**

**Bye, everyone!**


End file.
